


One Week Later

by TulePubPirate



Category: Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII, Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angst, Gen, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, sibling angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 07:00:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13992945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TulePubPirate/pseuds/TulePubPirate
Summary: Elena's sister has left to join the Turks.





	One Week Later

The first night the only thought in Elena's head was that for the first time in her whole life, she had a room all to herself. She leapt wildly up and down on her bed and flung her pillows all over the room just because there was no one to tell her to be quiet and stop making a mess. Until her door banged open and her father told her to lay down and go to bed that instant if she wanted to live to see morning.

The second night she stayed up until three in the morning, because so long as she kept the lights off and stayed quiet, her father wouldn’t know and there was no one around to rat on her. That meant that all she could really do was study, but she could do it as long as she wanted, and that was the whole point.

The third night she had a nightmare. She was way to old to go crying to anyone else over a bad dream, but she did learn that waking up to the sound of someone else breathing softly nearby is very different from waking up to a big empty room. It took a long time for her to fall back asleep.

The fourth night she slammed the door to her room shut and contemplated just making a beeline right out the window to vanish into the labyrinthine streets of Sector 6 as her father’s bellowing voice followed her down the hall. Turned out when left to their own devices, they had no end of things to argue about.

The fifth night she got grounded, probably for the rest of her life. She’d smashed a boy in the face with the butt of her pistol for mouthing off while at the shooting range. She would have gotten in less trouble, perhaps, if she had just told her father what he’d said to set her off when he’d come stomping over, but she had, for once, been obstinately silent. Still muttering about no-nothing-assholes while laying in her bed, she couldn’t quite shove his weaselly little voice out of her ears:  _Who’d wanna be a Turk? You’d die in a year!_

The sixth night she couldn’t ignore the tension anymore. She gave up on staring holes in the ceiling to climb out of bed, and tip-toed down to her father’s office, knocking softly on the door frame since the door was open. He looked up at her a bit grumpily, checkbook and receipts surrounding him.

“Emma’s going to come home at some point, isn’t she?”

She didn’t miss the way his eyes widened before flicking back down to his accounts and growling at her to go back to bed, or she’d be grounded two lifetimes. 

The seventh night she made up her mind. She hated the Turks after all.


End file.
